Beeping During a Physical
by Aseret Kitsune
Summary: RvB. He has to give the other man a physical, though he’s not the one complaining. And he seems to like the beeping. Slash


**A/N: **Another one like the last story. Just dialogue. And yes, I did happen to write this during the test again. I hate graphs. :( Oh, this one is a bit easier because I'm going to put names before each line, like a script, basically. By the way, I've no idea where this came from. Seriously.  
Also, my teacher almost read this. Fortunately, I was able to distract him long enough so he didn't. I'm lucky I avoided that awkward situation.  
**Genre: **Generally Humorous, and slight Romance  
**Rating: **M for speaking about adult situations and, well, read the warnings.  
**Pairing: **Simmons/Donut  
**Summary: **He has to give the other man a physical, though he's not the one complaining. And he seems to like the beeping.  
**Warnings**: Cursing, mentions of sexual activities, beeping, naivety, physicals, and forgetting to tell someone very important information about their body. And nakedness. Touching, to boot!  
**Disclaimer: **All belonging to Rooster Teeth, those ingenious men.

Beeping During a Physical

Donut: It's beeping.

Simmons: What?

Donut: Your pants are beeping. Should they be beeping?

Simmons: Oh, my god. I…I don't know. That's never happened before.

Donut: Well, maybe it's normal. You have only been a cyborg for a little while.

Simmons: Maybe…We should-

Donut: Take your pants off!

Simmons: What!

Donut: Well, that's where the beeping's comin' from, so we need to investigate. 'Sides, I need to take your pants off anyways; I _am_ giving you a physical.

Simmons: But, I, uh…Damn it, let me take them off myself!

Donut: See, was that so hard? Aww, your boxers are so cute!

Simmons: Sh-shut up!

Donut: Don't be shy now; you have a great body!

Simmons: …Just…Just hurry up and find out what the beeping is.

Donut: Well, you need to remove your boxers. Are you okay? You turned really red all of a sudden.

Simmons: Why…why can't Sarge give me my physical? I mean, he is the one who _made_ me.

Donut: Dunno. He was busy, I guess. Wow, your cock is _huge_. I think it might be bigger than Tucker's!

Simmons: …How do you know his size…? Oh my god, why are you _touching _me?

Donut: Your penis is beeping. Maybe there's a switch… Damn, I think it's getting faster.

Simmons: St-stop it…_Now_.

Donut: But why?

Simmons: Becauseyou're_touching_me!

Donut: Huh?

Simmons: Donut…Take your hands. Off. My. Cock.

Donut: Hm. Maybe I should get Sarge.

Simmons: Thank you.

Donut: He probably knows where the switch is.

Simmons: Oh, god. He's not going to have to…_touch_ me, is he?

Donut: Probably. Hey, Sarge!

Sarge: What, Princess? How's his phys'cal goin'? …Son, why are ya grabbin' his penis?

Donut: It's beeping. Can't you hear it?

Simmons: Didn't I tell you to let go?

Sarge: That beepin'? Oh, that's perfectly fine.

Donut: Huh?

Sarge: Didn't I tell ya?

Donut: Uh-uh.

Simmons: Not me.

Sarge: I didn't? Well, when it beeps like that, it means yer horny.

Simmons: _…What_?

Donut: That's awesome!

Simmons: No it's not! Why is it _beeping_?

Sarge: 'Cause all the blood's rushin' to this cert'n point. It's basic'lly like gittin' hard, 'cept it's harder ta, anymore.

Simmons: …When were you planning on telling me this? And why are you still touching my cock?

Sarge: I though I already did. Sorry, son.

Donut: When I stop touching you, it doesn't beep as much. I love the rhythm when it goes really fast like this!

Sarge: …Er, boy…uh, maybe-

Simmons: Please, _please_ stop touching me…I, I _really_ don't…It's not…It's been like three years since last…Okay, fine, the last time was high school. But that's the _only_ reason why I'm, uh, beeping.

Donut: Hey, can I make the beeping go even faster?

Sarge: Well, ya could touch it with somethin' else…

Simmons: Don't encourage him! Sir.

Donut: Hey, it worked! Thanks, sir!

Sarge: Heh. I didn't mean with yer other hand. Eh, well. I'm jus' gonna leave ya'll alone now.

Simmons: Wait! Come back!

Donut: See ya, sir! Hey, now that he's gone, the beeps are getting louder.

Simmons: Great…Can we just, um, finish my physical so I can go curl up under a rock and die?

Donut: Sure. Lay down on the table. Hey, that _really_ got the beeping going!

Simmons: …Um, maybe I should do things the Grif-way…

Donut: What's the Grif-way?

Simmons: Fuck me.

Donut: Huh?

Simmons: …F-fuck me. Or I can fuck you.

Donut: Really?

Simmons: Uh-huh…Really.

Donut: Awesome! Wait, before or after the physical?

Simmons: Um…I don't really…

Donut: Both. And in-between, too. Sound good?

Simmons: Y-yeah.

Donut: Wicked!


End file.
